


can you keep a secret?

by heykazwrites



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Post-Episode: s01e17 Wing It Like Witches, Post-Grom (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heykazwrites/pseuds/heykazwrites
Summary: Today's spell-casting lesson was to get your partner to admit a simple truth from their mind.However, this was not the top student's day to shine, for the green-haired witch had confessed what she thought she could conceal for forever.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 47
Kudos: 1113





	can you keep a secret?

It was only a simple spell— a _simple_ truth spell to get your partner to admit a little information about themselves that the other did not know. Yet for some reason, the little miss perfect blurted out her deepest, darkest, dangerous secret. 

"I have a big crush on Luz Noceda!"

As those words escaped from Amity- _freaking_ -Blight's lips, the greenette's hands flew their way to shut the mouth in instinct. 

Oh, holy scorching Boiling Isles. 

Taking a quick glance at her shocked human crush, Amity's face flushed in bright red and immediately, she brought her legs and arms with her to slam open the class door and ran and sprinted as fast as she could. She didn't care what her teacher or her classmates will say— hex, she didn't even need to know about their remarks for the little incident. 

She only cared about how Luz will feel. 

Ah. Rejection at its finest. 

A faint image of the Grom taking on Luz's appearance was displayed in her head. Her dark-skinned hand slowly snaking its way to the pockets of the young witch's pink skirt to pull out the paper that Amity handled with so much care. It was a little piece of paper asking Luz if she wants to go to the Grom with her. It was the paper that _she_ tore apart. 

Shaking her thoughts away, Amity straighten up herself, looked ahead and entered the greenhouse that was outside and behind the school. 

The green-haired witch leaned on the glass wall and sunk down, embracing her knees. 

Well, now, she's done it. It's over. Her friendship with Luz was broken and nothing can turn things back to the way they were. 

And it's all Amity's fault. She had only one job. One. Job! _One job_ to bury her secret deep. If only she hadn't overthought during the session about not wanting to reveal her big fat crush, she wouldn't be feeling this way! 

Drawing a lit circle in the air, she summoned a little abomination that looked like Luz. Soon, the little Amity abomination was summoned afterwards. The two figures of goo held hands, danced and twirled around like it was recreating a memory of the Grom night. Few gestures later, the Luz figure carried the Amity one in her arms. It was the lovely moment of the grugby match. An injured ankle was the cost, but it was all worth it to the witch. 

Frankly, the greenette wished so much that that moment wasn't over — that she could've cast a little time manipulation spell to either slow things down or put the scene on repeat. But no, she just wasn't skillful enough. Besides, messing with time was a really terrible idea. Who knows what and where she'd get herself into? 

To bring back the warmth and joy she felt when she was dancing with Luz or when she was carried by the brunette, she could only reread her diary entry over and over again until the pages are slightly smudged. She'd cast the mini abomination spell if she had to. 

Seriously, what is with "humans" that made meanie mighty Amity so attracted to?? Even more so, with a human girl?? 

"Amity?"

"A-ah!" The witch jolted in surprise and instinctively crushed the little abominations, her head snapped at the side to see Luz. 

  
Holy, Boiling Isles.

  
Amity's thoughts raced like a fast runner. Luz was going to tell her that it wasn't very _perfect_ of her to say something like that. She was going to tell her: "oh, you must be _mistaken_ , right? right??" She was going to tell her she was _disappointed_ in her. She was going to tell her she didn't like her back _a single bit_.

Luz Noceda was going to tell Amity Blight that the little miss perfect _wasn't_ good enough for the ordinary human. 

  
Having overthought of all those, again, Amity forced her legs on the run for the second time. But the force that held her wrist down stopped her at her tracks. 

"Amity, wait!" Luz semi-yelled, not wanting to sound rude or angry. The greenette looked down to see it was her very crush who stopped her from running. 

"I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Luz had said "I've". As a result, red blush decorated across Amity's cheeks. "L-Luz. Let go. Please."

"But we _have_ to talk!" cried Luz. 

"T-there's nothing to talk about! Y-you heard nothing! Everyone heard nothing! That was s-some auditory illusion!" Amity denied, eyes still averted from Luz's. 

"You just said you have a crush on me!" the brunette protested. 

"I-I don't!" the other stammered. 

"Then look me in the eye and say that again," said Luz, words full of gentleness and eyes full of seriousness. 

The greenette blinked a couple of times before attempting to direct her eyes at Luz's big brown orbs. Oh, were they so beautiful. Like stars in the night sky. She could just stare at them for years and never get tired of it. Any longer she might've drowned in them. 

"I... I don't... I...!" the witch looked away, embarrassed. Oh, she really couldn't bring herself to do it. She just couldn't. She definitely didn't like the feeling of lying directly towards her crush— she can't! 

Luz's soft smile drew Amity's eyes to stare at her again. The same reddish-pink decorations lay still on the witch's pale cheeks. 

The Latina loosened her almost-tight grip on the other's wrist and properly held the witch's small hands into hers. "It's okay, Amity."

"But it's _not_. My feelings can get in the way of our friendship and I don't want that."

"Amity..." Luz breathed in a little chuckle. "Well, then. Let's be fair. Cast the same spell on me."

...What? 

" _Wh_ — Luz, I can't do that."

"C'mon~!" the brunette begged. "Pleaaaaase?"

Oh, for the love of the Emperor could she not resist the big puppy eyes of the cute human. 

Amity hesitantly lifted her index finger to draw a circle. She could see Luz beaming and amazed from the corner of her eye at the sight of the spell. 

"Are... are you ready?" Amity asked, considerate. 

The Latina could only nod in excitement. 

It took a split moment for Luz to realize she uttered impulsively the words she never thought she'd say out loud. 

  
"I have a crush on Amity Blight, too."

  
Amity could've sworn she felt her soul leave her body for a second there. Her jaw dropped in shock, processing what she was told.

Luz Noceda, a human from nowhere, like-liked Amity- _freaking_ -Blight as well? 

The green-haired witch had never felt so much happier. 

Luz cocked her head to the side, letting out a giggle. "Still don't believe in me? I mean, why else did I dance with you that Grom night and why else did I try to carry you with my weak nerd arms?"

Amity blinked, twice. She was now fidgeting the strands of her green hair. "T-there must be something wrong with my spell...!"

"Amity, you're _the_ top student in our class and you're saying that?" Luz giggled. "If you're still going to deny anything true, then I'mma have to use my secret weapon!"

The witch quirked a brow. "Pfft, secret weapon?"

The brunette only smirked mischievously before she planted a quick peck on the greenette's soft cheek. 

If there was any crime Luz Noceda has commited, it was only her stealing Amity Blight's gay heart. 

"Do that one more time and I _swear_ I'll be transferring schools!!" huffed the blushing witch. Deep inside, Amity did like it when Luz kissed her cheek. She was just either too shy or too proud to admit it. 

"Your heart couldn't handle a little peck, _Blight_?"

"In your dreams, _Noceda_!"

Having seen the unexpected reaction of surprise from Luz in response, Amity let out some giggles. 

It was about time the witch gave up. She has given up trying to deny all the good things in front of her. She has given up denying her crush's mutual feelings for her. There was no way for Amity to argue with a human like Luz. Humans seem to be... persistent and resilient beings, after all. 

"So, uh, what now?" asked Amity. 

"First, we go back to class! Your parents might kill me if they knew you skipped classes because of me!" Luz half-joked, chuckling. 

The green-haired witch laughed heartily. "Sure, sure."

"Meet me here after classes, 'kay?" the brunette winked, earning a red blush from Amity herself. 

Amity Blight nodded joyfully. "Yeah!"

  
***

  
_Dear diary,_  
_Pinch me. Right now._

  
_\- Amity_

  
***

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo!! I haven't been writing for a loooong time until 1st/2nd week of August came (that, I was writing for something else haha)! Andddd now I'm here! Delivering my first fanfic for the Lumity ship!! 
> 
> I hope ya'll like it aaaaaaaaaa (tbh, i'm still really self-conscious of this writing oof!) 
> 
> I'm open for constructive criticism/s for this oneshot! Lemme know your opinions and suggestions so I can improve for the better! Thanks in advance and thank you for reading!! <33
> 
> Kaz out!!


End file.
